


笼中白兔

by roroo373



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroo373/pseuds/roroo373





	笼中白兔

“你今天回来得真早。”金道英看着一边走进客厅一边脱下身上的风衣的徐英浩说，“Daisy发给我的schedule里显示你今天应该跟客户吃饭吃到十点半。”

男人笑了笑，金道英永远比他自己更清楚他何时身在何处，反过来他几乎不怎么去了解金道英的课表。“客户临时有事，把邀约reschedule到了周六。”他回答，在仰着脸的金道英唇上吻了一下。

“去洗澡，虽然没给你放热水，但我相信你还有自理能力。”男孩推着他的手臂发号施令。

徐英浩挑了挑眉，显然有些意外，金道英看起来倒没有什么想要解释的欲望，徐英浩吻他时已经闻到了薄荷沐浴露的香气，此刻便顺从地走向了浴室。等到他穿着浴袍回房，金道英早就坐在kingsize大床上玩着手机，睡衣没有扣到最上一颗纽扣，露出锁骨仿佛直白的邀约。他听到了徐英浩进门的声响，放下了手：“啊，你今晚想要用哪种玩法？前两天定的新玩具今天到了，我放抽屉里了，事先声明一下我明天有体育课所以不要玩太累的……”

他的喋喋不休被男人掐着下巴按住了唇止住。

“不如先说说看你这次想要什么？”徐英浩垂着眸看他，房间里没有开灯，只有落地窗外的斑斓灯火映着他的侧脸，让他看起来比平时少了几分儒雅，取而代之的是翻涌的危险。

金道英也直视他，他从来不曾对这个人感到过害怕。

“江南区B投行的实习offer，我知道你们公司上个月跟他们签了合作协议。”

徐英浩沉默数秒，松开了手，踱着步到床边的柜子旁：“那我恐怕你不能够选择太过轻松的了。”他从抽屉里挑出一副手铐和一个新的跳蛋，思索片刻，又到一侧的配饰柜里抽出一条Gucci的领带来。

“噢——”金道英发出了反胃的声音，“You freaky millionaire——”他评论道。

“First, I’m not a millionaire, at least not yet.”徐英浩说英语时的嗓音像共振的低音大提琴，“Second, you should have known me well, sweetie.”他将金道英的睡衣悉数褪去，把他的手腕扣上手铐锁到床头，露出脆弱的肋间来，吻住他的同时将跳蛋塞进男孩早就自己做好扩张的后穴中。

“唔……！”小巧的玩具一开始就被调到最高档，金道英被激得差点跳起来，又被身上的人扶着细腰按回床铺。甬道收缩着把跳蛋越吞越深，好几次擦过前列腺边缘让他发出甜腻的哼哼。深吻强势地夺取他的呼吸，手指扫过他突起的肋骨和腰窝最后握住身下的半勃，只有在这种床笫时分，S大的精英学生会长才会因为命门都被掌握在别人手里而流露出示弱的一面。男人的唇细碎地落到发红的眼帘、烫人的耳垂与脖颈，金道英几乎本能地用脸颊蹭了蹭对方的头发，引来徐英浩一声低笑。

“Rabbit.”他在金道英的锁骨上吮出印记。

“Fuck you.”他的宠物如此回应。

徐英浩不紧不慢地撸动着手里的那根物什，饶有兴致地观赏金道英双颊绯红，因为身前身后双重刺激而不住地喘息。在与金道英的性事中，他总是更享受逗弄这只野兔的过程，尽管被金道英抗议过多次甚至讽刺是否需要为他预约医生，他仍然乐此不疲。男孩的身体总是敏感，不要多久就开始发出轻微的战栗，徐英浩心知肚明这是金道英快要到达边缘的讯号，利落地伸手取过冷落一旁的领带，绑紧了根部，残忍地剥夺了让他高潮的权利。

“……你真的很烦人你知道吗？”尽管在徐英浩拿出领带的一刻金道英就很清楚他在谋划些什么，但真正实施的时候还是让他很想骂人，“暴殄天物。”他一口咬上徐英浩的肩。

“对你用什么都不算作浪费。”男人再次把他拉入缠绵的亲吻之中，顺势将他的腿拉高，暴露出微微动着的后穴，跳蛋因了这个举动而不偏不倚地碾上前列腺，然而前端被束缚得滴水不漏，金道英只感觉自己像被狂风牵扯着无处落脚的风筝，只有一根细线被拉在徐英浩的手里确保他不会被带走。太难受了，他的眼眶溢满生理性的泪水，他想要抹掉，可是手还被吊在头顶，他只能发出可怜兮兮的鼻音，心里骂了三百遍徐英浩的变态品味。

幸好他的情人尚且温柔，注意到他的哼哼唧唧后抬手为他拭去了那些将落未落的泪，又怜爱地吻上泪痕和他的眼角。金道英迷迷糊糊之间感受到体内的玩具被调低了震动度，他正想松口气，然而很快又有新的东西挤进了他的体内。他瞪大了眼睛，这回是真的想要开口骂身上的人是变态了。徐英浩浅浅地抽插两回，下一秒就长驱直入，顺势把他放进去的那颗跳蛋也顶到了前所未有的深度，令金道英一下因这过于猛烈的冲击而高高扬起头。

接下来的每一秒都短暂而又漫长，金道英只感觉自己被顶得知觉混乱，眼泪再次糊掉他所有视线，但现在徐英浩专心于操弄他也抽不出空来为他擦掉，左腿被折得几乎贴到腰窝，金道英甚至分了半点思绪来考虑自己被干完以后会不会抽筋——但他很快就没闲心想了，身下运动的速度突然加快，整个下身都饱胀得侵蚀掉他所有思考能力，他现在半张着嘴却发不出声音，暴风雨中飘摇的小船马上就要被旋涡拆吃入腹，徐英浩在自己释放出来的那一刻解开了那条领带，白浊溅在两人的腰腹，金道英仿佛缺氧过久的鱼一般大喘着气，身体的战栗一直到徐英浩退出来解开了他的手铐时都没能停下来。

男人将他搂在怀中，抚着他的背为他顺气。金道英好不容易缓过来以后，第一句话就是：“……我觉得我应该多要一台新电脑。”

徐英浩笑出声来。“明天找Daisy，她会把黑卡给你的。还有你什么时候可以入职B行也邮件发给她一份。”

金道英嘟嘟哝哝地答应，他们就这样维持着一个搂着另一个的温存姿势过了好一阵子，直到男孩又开了口：“对了，下次你要是想来接我，麻烦不要来太早，也不要下车等，学校里的人开始觉得我不是被你包养而是跟你在交往了。”

“所以你宁可让他们觉得你是被包养的，也不愿意让人觉得我们在交往？”

“那是因为我确实在被你包养。”金道英宣称，“是我挑选了你来包养我的。”

徐英浩不置可否。

全世界大概只有金道英自己还在坚持他们是“纯洁的”包养与被包养的关系，然而连他的秘书Daisy都知道金道英是这段关系的主宰者，而徐英浩仅仅只是对于配合他乐在其中。

也许什么时候该开始用点办法让他意识到两个人应该转变一下关系了。徐英浩心想，把怀里的兔子抱得更紧了一些。


End file.
